Age Is Just A Number
by ILYSASUKE
Summary: Sakura has been in love with Kashi since she was a little girl. But the grey hair man had to leave to live his life. Will Sakura find him? Does fate bring them together? KakaSaku.


**Age Is Just A Number**

_We All Have A Dream, I Have A Dream, And Martin Luther King Had A Dream. Dreams Can Come True. And My Dream, Is To Be With The One I Love. Even If His Fourteen Years Older._

"No way!" The little girl cheered. Her braided pink hair sprung around and she clapped her hands in happiness. The older grey haired man looked down at her with a smile on his face. He wasn't old but he had an oddly light shade of hair. He bent down to give the little girl her present.

"Now promise me Sakura, you'll take good care of it. Promise?" He asked the excited eight year old. Her eyes sparkled as she nodded furiously. She opened her hands and he placed the nicely wrapped present in her tiny hands. She smirked and sat on the ground to open it.

"Hey Kashi don't you have a girlfriend to go to?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Kakashi laughed at her and she pouted. Partly because she couldn't open the present and partly because she was getting laughed at by a simple question. "It wasn't a joke." She muttered and Kakashi stopped. He scooped her up and she gave him the present. "Open it." He laughed but did as he was told. The pink girl observed his action and she clung on tightly.

"Close your eyes." Kakashi murmured and took the item out of the box. He lifted it up to her face and he took advantage of being close with her. He knew it was wrong anyway he looked at it. She was eight, he was twenty-two! And he couldn't believe that he had fallen in love with this bright, bubbly, caring... Child. "Now open." he murmured in her ear and she peaked through her lases until she saw something shiny. Her eyes flew open and landed on a beautiful necklace with a pendant of a flower and a letter 'S'. The 'S' was made of white gold with a few diamonds and the flower was made entirely from pink diamonds. She loved the necklace.

"Kashi! I love it! Why did you get it for me though?" She asked and cupped the chain in her hands and observed the pendents. Kakashi snorted and ruffled her hair.

"Because I am going to leave. You remember when I had to leave when you were about five? Well, maybe you don't. But I had to leave to go to collage. And now I am getting a job far away. And Sakura, I might not come back. Because it's so far away, I might have trouble to come back. I am so sorry Sakura." Kakashi explained to the heart broken girl. She stared at Kakashi with watery eyes. Her eyes seemed to go bright green as she started to cry. He hugged her tighter and she wept on his shoulder. Kakashi cherished this moment because this is the last day he was going to see the girl he waited for to grow up. He knew she thought he was just a brother, but he could only hope. He thought that fourteen years isn't that much of a distance. But when he though about it, when she becomes a party animal at about twenty he was going to be thirty-four. He was not going to be able to go partying with her, he'll just have to stay at home and deal with guilt. He knew this relationship and love he had for her needed to stop, and right now. He put her down on the ground and she lifted her new necklace up at him.

"Can you put it on me please?" She asked and the grey haired man nodded. She cleared her hair out of the way and he clipped the two sides together. He looked at her slender neck and felt pretty perverted. "You done Kashi?" She asked and he tapped his should indicating he was done. She lifted the pendant up and smiled.

"So do you like it? Do you love me for buying it?" Kakashi boasted and she giggled. The pink haired girl ran up to Kakashi and gave him a big hug.

"I love you with all my heart! Never forget me when you go! If I ever see you again Kashi, don't forget to say hi! I will never forget you!" She cheered and he smiled at the thought of them meeting again. She looked like an out there girl so he knew she was going to go out to parties and knew that what he feared was going to be reality. "So what is your job going to be?" She asked and he smirked. With this job they'll never meet again.

"I am going to be a teacher. And I am going to teach all the students that come out of high school. It's called 'College'. And I'll teach them maths!" He cheered and the girl giggled her heart away. Kakashi gave her a confused look and she still giggled.

"Your too dumb to teach maths!" She laughed and squealed when Kakashi came running after her when she said the comment.  
><p>

* * *

>.::KAKASAKU::.<hr>

"And then Tenten said that she was totally gonna dis on our shopping spree! Something about hating shopping... Ah I can't understand that girl." Ino gossiped. Sakura smirked at her little hissy fit. The blonde girl looked up at Sakura with a disgusted look. "You'll never leave my shopping spree would you Sakura?" Ino asked with puppy dog eyes. In the mean time Sakura rolled her green orbs. She tapped her nose with her finger.

"How could I say no to a crazy weirdo like you?" Sakura asked with a chuckle and moments later her words sunk into Ino's head. Sakura sprinted and held her books tightly in her hands. "Come get me!" She shouted with her pink hair swaying in the wind. Before she could run the the entry of the school, she slammed into someones back side. She got the wind hit out of her and fell butt first. Sakura started to cough and the boy turned around. He was about to laugh at her when he found out she was really hurt.

"Woah you okay?" He asked. The boy quickly bent down to help her up. She looked at him and he looked like a nice person. He had genuine blue eyes and bright blond hair that reminded her of the warm sun. She immediately took all those thoughts away as she loved someone else.

"I'm fine. But I could use some help." She muttered sheepishly. The boy chuckled and helped her up. She she looked at him she got a bit curious about the whisker scars on his face.

"I'm Naruto. Whats your name?" He asked she she turned out of her trance and looked up to the boy who introduced himself. She nodded and held out a hand while shuffling all her books in her other arm.

"Sakura." She smiled as he took her hand. They let go after a solemn shake. She looked around and felt lost. "Is it your first day?" She asked the Naruto boy and he shook his head for a 'no'. She raised an eyebrow. To her he look around her age. How could he not have been new to the school?

"I was here yesterday." He murmured and he laughed. As a secret blond a few seconds later she laughed with him.

"Sakura! The bell went! We need to go!" A whiny voice called. Sakura groaned and waved bye to Naruto. She walked up the the preppy girl who doesn't like to shut her mouth.

"You don't know when to stop do you?" She asked with a look that had a mixture of emotions and Ino just laughed. Sakura sighed with a smile and looked up at the college that she decided to go to because it was far away from home. And hopefully close to him. He was in everyone of her dreams. The only thing she had from him was the necklace. She had told her mother about this boy she always met up with but she would dismiss it and call it a dream. But Sakura knew very well that it was true. When she mentioned it to her mother now, she just said she may have got this stuff from a movie and mistaken it for a memory. The girls finally made it inside the warm lobby and asked for a map and their classes. They quickly scurried to the dorms so they could share a good room.

"Hurry! Go ask that teacher if he has the keys to this one!" Ino yelled. Sakura turned as Ino kept running. Sakura spotted the teacher she was talking about. She walked up to him and cleared her throat.

"Uh sir... Do you have the key's to the dorms?" She asked while twisting her pink locks around her finger. The man turned and stood for a moment. Sakura's face lightened up when she noticed he had the tub with all the keys. She looked up to the man and he had his scarf around his face so she could only see his eyes and hair that looked very familiar. He shook himself out of his daze and fiddled around the keys. He picked up the keys that opened Ino and Sakura's dorm and she smiled brilliantly in response. "Thanks Mr..." She murmured waiting for him to tell her his last name.

"Hatake." He muttered and she smiled in response. She waved goodbye and ran up to Ino with key in hand. Ino's eyes lightened up and snatched the sparkly object out of the pinkette's hands.

"Who's the teacher?" Ino asked. When she finally opened the door she gasped. "Never mind that! Look at this room! And the view! I feel like a princess!" Ino cheered and started to dance around the room and pinky snickered. She turned around and saw Naruto and his emo buddy walking past. Sakura waved for him to come over and watch Ino. To her expense Naruto laughed his brains off.

"Hahaha! Sakura your friend is so weird!" He laughed and went off with his friend talking about how awesome he can dance. Sakura looked up sheepishly at the now fuming girl. The blond stormed up to her and placed her under a head lock. Sakura clawed at her arms and they both giggled.

"Help! Help!" Sakura yelled and giggled in the process. At one stage the both fell down and Ino started to choke her.

"Girls. If you want to do this sort of stuff, please go outside or something." The teacher called. Ino giggled and took hold of Sakura's necklace. She threatened to rip it off.

"If you tell anybody I'll rip this necklace off you. Don't want Kashi not recognising you." Ino taunted the poor girl. The pink haired freak tried to shove Ino off and the teacher glared at the blond. Her green eyes looked at the teacher skeptically. She decided that there was something familiar about his hair and eyes. She tried to reach for something but 'accidentally' took hold of the teacher's scarf. She yanked it down revealing his face. Ino sat up and looked up at the grey haired man.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Sakura said. She was practically speechless. The man retrieved his scarf and stalked out of the room. She quickly regained herself and ran after him. "Ino wait here. Kashi! Kashi!" Sakura yelled and she ran around campus. Every stride he took made her groan as she had to run faster. "Kakashi Hatake!" She yelled. He came to a stand still. Everyone around looked at the pair. He swiftly turned and faced the girl. She had grown up but he still have a lot of years over her.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. She gasped at the disrespect, pouted and looked to the side pretty pissed.

"I look for you and all you do is say 'what do you want'. So much for welcoming me into your arms and telling me you love me." The fair skinned girl muttered and turned around. Before she could exit the terrible halls of what may become her nightmare a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at her wrist and looked up at the person who grabbed hold. Kakashi held her in his arms and kissed her pink head.

"I love you." He murmured in her hair. She smiled at this and held him tighter. He shuffled and looked down at me. "I was upset that you didn't recognise me." He muttered and looked away with a blush lingering on his cheeks.

"I couldn't tell it was you with that hideous scarf around your face." She scolded and he chuckled. She started to get aroused at how low his voice was and how enchanting it was. This sent tingles up her spine. Even though she was nineteen and he was thirty-three, in the end, age was just a number, and love conquers all, so if this was fate, then who is to say she is not allowed to be with him? Nobody, because their love is all that matters.

* * *

><strong>Another Mushy one. I love this sort of stuff.<strong>


End file.
